


Odd Eyed - It's You

by SnugglyJjong



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut, Werewolves, bottom!jjong, top!key
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9881243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnugglyJjong/pseuds/SnugglyJjong
Summary: As his body started shaking, instincts kicking in and his eyes were scanning his prey with such animalistic hunger burning in them, he could have never known that he was about to attack his biggest nightmare disguised as, what seemed to be, a beautiful daydream.





	1. One fateful night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who stumbled across this story :)  
> After a long hiatus I found some motivation to write again and so this story here was created.  
> I asked one of my dear friends if she had any wish, something I could write for her and I put lots of energy in this to make it perfect, but please note that it’s really not.  
> Please bear with me and my still existing struggles ;;  
> I don’t write that fast and the chapters for this story are a bit longer than the ones I am still used to from my old stories so that’s pretty new to me and it all takes much more time.  
> I won’t update that frequently. I try to update whenever a new chapter is written down so I always have chapters left to update in ‘emergency situations’ in which I can’t write for whatever reason.  
> I hope to be able to finish this since I really like the idea of the story and put lots of passion and love in it, what I hope you will be able to read :3  
> Anyway I don’t want this to be too long, but I wanted to put a little warning here so no one is sad or something when things don't work out as planned.  
> Apart from all this:  
> Enjoy <3

It was late at night, with the moon shining bright above a small village close to a beautiful big forest, the pretty,cold and dim light making everything look so magical, so calm and peaceful. It was something many people feared, darkness, being outside at night, especially on their own, but not everyone in this town felt like that. No, not everyone was afraid of the unknown that could prey on them and attack any second they didn't pay enough attention to their surroundings.  
There was one lonely man living in this town, pretty much drawn to the night and moon. His name was Kim Jonghyun and his love for the usually feared wasn't the only thing that made him different. There were many things, many many things people didn't know about him and one thing in particular no one ever should know about. Even the tiniest detail to spill his or someone else's mouth about that special matter could either mean the doom of that one person or a whole clan, race or others. The feared ones, the unknown, the legend no one wanted to believe in nor be true. A story that had been around for centuries already and yet could never be proven to be real.

The twenty-one years old male who was then wandering through the, for the nights, abandoned streets was one of those, a part of the legend, a part of a cult he disliked, no, hated to no end and that exactly was his only reason for living in that town where only normal humans lived, no one extravagant, no... monster.  
Jonghyun was a former member of the 'Bloodlust Alpha' pack or at least that’s what he wanted to call himself in his desperate state of life and mind.  
There was no way to escape a pack, you could never just say you wanted to leave and that’s why Jonghyun decided to run away, run away from these people who only meant harm to him, these disgusting wolf people who would have treated him like an object, people who would have fought for him to death even.

Also in his clan he was different. Jonghyun wasn’t like most of them and his difference was probably the only reason why he couldn't stand the thought of living there and spending all his life being used.  
Like the name of his pack already suggested, it mostly consisted of alphas, there were many betas too, but an omega was pretty rare, highly praised, respected, loved, wanted and needed, needed for reproducing reasons. It just wasn’t the case anymore, things had changed and the males in his generation were different than in all the ones before it. The elder’s didn’t know how to train the puppies properly anymore was how Jonghyun looked at it. They were driven by lust and more than just selfish, disgusting. They were so disgusting.

Jonghyun was an omega, the once so beautifully treated individuals in his pack, but he noticed the change, noticed how the people around him acted, while he simply had been told to just accept it and that it was how their life was supposed to be, but Jonghyun couldn't.  
It was too much for his mind to take.  
He couldn't imagine to live a life he didn't want to live, he, after all, didn't decide to be born into a pack or at least this one. This fate was laid upon him, his unborn self, but he wasn’t to live under rules of others.  
The silver haired male, with stunningly unique odd eyes, had a dream, a pretty unusual one actually, but it developed itself in the back of his mind over all the years of his life until it ended up being a permanent active thought, a wish, a dream and desire he couldn’t suppress anymore.

He was always the one to leave for a longer period of time, to go study the 'normal ones' instead of hunting, adapt their behavior and lifestyle so he would be prepared. It was a long and complicated procedure to get to the point where he was able to leave and never come back, never come back to this sick kind of hierarchy that would soon oppress him completely.

It all happened shortly before his nineteenth birthday and it was pretty ironic in Jonghyun’s eyes. Even though many of his generation would ignore this rule, alphas and betas mostly, just like for the humans it would mean they had turned legal, so on that day they would have to find the one, the one they wanted to submit themselves to forever. Sadly, even though they were meant to find their soul mates, often times it didn't end up in such a fairytale.  
If he would have been confident about himself finding his soul mate, Jonghyun could have easily imagined himself living his life there until the day he dies, but it was too uncertain. There was no guarantee that it would have happened since, until the very day he escaped his former life, he hasn't found someone who made him feel special and did not treat him like an object of lust or acted possessive over him for no apparent reason.  
So he ended up like this, in a small town where everyone was living a peaceful life with no pressure like he used to suffer from. It was such a beautiful thing and as the cold, fresh air caressed the skin of his face and brushed through his, more or less, messy locks, he sighed in relief, happiness rushing through his entire body.  
He felt at peace, he was more than lucky and he knew that this lifestyle was pretty much impossible for any of them to achieve, but yet he managed to do it.  
He ran away far, took many opportunities to travel across the country to a place he thought they’d never be able to find him and it seemed like it really worked.

About two years had passed since that one special night and never had he any suspicious encounter.  
Still, he knew that it could happen any day, he thought a lot about it. He had a plan for when it would happen, for when his old clan would find him and would want to bring him back or make him pay for what he did, for the shame he brought upon his family.

Death seemed strangely beautiful to him when he was thinking about the disgusting alphas he left behind and who would want to taint him, his beloved body and purity.  
He knew, would he find himself in any dangerous situation he would end his life with no hesitation, within the blink of an eye and like that he would continue to exist in peace, his soul would be free, just as free as in his current life and that’s all he ever wanted. To be free...

 

A heavy sigh passed through Jonghyun’s plump and slightly wet lips as he let his eyes wander up to the clear night sky, stars shining so brightly, but not as bright as the beautiful moon which he somehow, at some point, declared the love of his life.  
It was important to him, of course it was. He was a child of the moon, of the night, but also he was aware of the fact that he would never find love in this world, not as long as he would continue to live with humans. There was too much wrong with him in a biologically term, it would make people wonder what was wrong with him. After all, he would experience a heat periodically and he would start acting different with every upcoming full moon, not to forget, he was self lubricating and that was not normal for a male human and known to be an omega thing.  
The most normal, but still way too suspiciously special thing about him was the color of his eyes. Jonghyun was given an amazing pair of eyes, big, beautiful and while his right iris had a pretty, warm, chocolate brown color, the right one was almost icy blue, a feature many dogs had, but not so many people in real life. He had been told so often that it was making him even more special, more loved and desired, that it occurred so rarely even among werewolves and so he decided it was the best to also erase this clue about his past.  
He managed to buy himself a pair of normal, brown colored contacts and hide his special eye successfully ever since, but he was still sad to hide it. It was unique and he was so proud of it despite of all the disgusting situations he found himself in over all the years of his life only because of that.  
There was no way around a lonely life, but he knew he could end up being rich of friends and that was more than enough for him.  
When he would feel needy he simply had to take care of it himself, thinking about a beautiful human or even werewolf, but he doubted that he would focus on the latter. Human men were so gorgeous to him, so attractive that he wouldn't have to waste a thought about people who maybe looked good but were so insane to him.

The moon was enough for him, filled him with joy and a sweet sensation of comfort, causing him to feel content and like he had everything he needed and achieved all the things in life which he had in mind and thought about every day and night.

Huffing softly, Jonghyun stopped his walk for a couple of seconds to scan the area around him, wondering whether he should go back home now after wandering around aimlessly for around an hour or to continue his walk by walking along the path right next to the big forest he adored so much. The answer came rather quickly into his mind, his hormones and instincts were almost at their peak that night, there was no way to suppress them and do the first thing. He just felt like he needed to be close to nature, to the part of the world he belonged to, the woods. The big, old trees seemed to whisper to him, their raspy, breathy voices telling him to come closer and at least partly become one with them like he used to be in his childhood and teenage years.

So the 21 years old male made his way over to the dark brown, earthy path, a soft smile plastered on his face as he inhaled deeply with almost each step he made, slowly approaching, taking in the wonderful smell of his slightly moist homeland.

It was almost like he was in trance, almost forgetting where he was, his mind filled with nothing, but his heart was roaring, racing, thumping so hard that it almost felt like it was about to break out of his ribcage. It’s been a long time since he felt that connected to the nature, felt so obsessed with the sensations, the sounds, the scents.. he even caught himself miss his old life to some certain point.

“Mhhhhmm…“ The odd eyed’s smile brightened although this silly thought somehow crept into his peaceful mind. He didn’t want to get bothered by it, because, after all, it was natural and understandable that his body was craving for it’s original belonging.

But that relaxed state of his wasn’t meant to last much longer as Jonghyun’s ears suddenly heard something they haven’t heard in years, something he never wanted to hear again.

It was howling, loud and clear, echoing through the forest he was walking next to.

The strangely unfamiliar sound let his blood run cold as he froze on spot, ears tingling as he tried to listen closely. He needed to find out where that sound came from, what origin it had. Normal wolves would have been no problem for him, but werewolves..

Another howl, much closer than the first one pierced his ears as he focused way too much even on the tiniest sounds nature could make. Mice, leaves, small cracking sticks, he heard it all, but the sound he was trying to focus on was way too loud, way too intense for his sensitive pair of ears.

He knew..

He knew what that meant.

Their aura was too strong to be the ones of normal animals…

Within the blink of an eye Jonghyun started to run, run fast, lungs burning way too quickly for his liking. He had to get away from the woods, he had to get back inside, lock his door and hide, hoping for the best. There was no way he would survive what was coming for him and he was sure that they were coming for him, whether it was his pack or another one, there was no way that any of them would have mercy on him. He was a betrayer and an enemy, not more and not less.   
His fate was sealed.

With his eyes scanning his surroundings carefully, attentively, his ears catching every slightest sound just like before, though they were hurting, he finally managed to distance himself enough from the dark forest for the werewolves to see him when coming out of it. He thought he was safe, truly thought he managed to escape his sure death, but he forgot that nature and fate were always playing with other rules.

As he decided to look back to make sure that no one was following him, he probably made the biggest mistake a potential prey could ever make, as a figure appeared from the shadows to block his way, successfully. Jonghyun felt the hard, yet so soft surface he just ran into, was sure that he hasn’t seen any obstacle before turning his head back and immediately knew that he must have ran into a person.

Not just any person…

Jonghyun’s whole body started to tremble as he decided to raise his hands, carefully touching what he was still pressed against and he was feeling warmth, intense warmth together with a rapid heartbeat and a heaving chest.  
There was no doubt that this was a person, but when he looked up to see who it was, who dared to go outside at night just like he did, he noticed. He noticed what kind of person it was.

Striking, golden eyes stared right back, the eyes of the man looking so feline, so different from any pair of eyes he had ever looked into, almost like they were of different nature than anyone he ever got to know. Shaking his head, the young man slowly backed off, denying his fate, not wanting to end like this. He had no idea whether or not this stranger meant to harm him, if it was one of those who were definitely still searching for him.

An evil smirk appeared on the taller’s lips, small fangs soon revealed to the panicking Jonghyun, the latter’s mind running like crazy, trying to figure out what was happening.  
This could not be anyone from his clan.. in no way.

“Running away is useless, my dear.“ 

Jonghyun quivered as this dark and low voice caressed his eardrums, too many things at once going on inside him. He didn’t understand, couldn’t believe what kind of effect this male had on him. All he knew was that he wanted to escape, he couldn’t let this happen. No.  
Despite of the words of the other, Jonghyun turned on his heels and continued his escape from before, the confused and desperate mind of his deciding that it would be best to run through a park in hope to confuse the stranger, but that became a disaster.

 

Kim Kibum, the young alpha, who just recently reached his nineteenth year of life, was smarter than Jonghyun thought or actually hoped. The younger was one of the strongest, most valued alphas in his pack and would never let his prey slip away. In no way would he get tricked by the older, he smelled him, he had been smelling him for such a long time already and his scent was outstanding.  
For years it lingered in the air, in the wind and now, finally, he found the one who was giving off such an intense, almost intoxicating scent. It was different, so different from what he had smelled before and from the very beginning on he felt something flutter in his chest whenever he could sense it.  
He was curious to find out about what was a mystery for so long.

His body was flooded with desire, but it wasn’t necessarily sexual desire, no no. It could have also been the desire to kill and just like Jonghyun wasn’t able to hide from Kibum, the latter wasn’t able to hide these feelings, needless to say that he probably didn’t want to hide all the possible things he could do to Jonghyun anyway.  
He wanted him to know.  
He wanted him to fear, he wanted to smell it, to feel it and somehow hoped that the beauty he just encountered was more than unaware of that and the coming things. This time he would surely enjoy hunting, for the other, he wasn’t quite sure, but it wouldn’t pleasure him less either way.

Panting like crazy, Jonghyun found a hiding spot behind some tree and bushes, trying his best to suppress every single sound he could make, but it was insanely hard and due to Kibum’s abilities, pretty unnecessary.  
The latter didn’t even have to run after Jonghyun, he was calmly walking along the trail of scents Jonghyun left behind and it was completely clouding the younger’s mind to a point where his body moved on its own. And while Kibum had such an easy time to find his beloved prey, the older was unable to feel or smell anything, not even a single, somewhat suspicious sounding thing reaching his ears.  
Jonghyun felt so helpless, like all his senses were gone.  
Who was this guy.. who-…

“I've told you, running is useless, beautiful.“  All of a sudden, strong arms and big palms found their way around Jonghyun’s body from behind, giving him no time to protest, the unwanted touch feeling so gentle and yet so forceful as he was pulled against the stranger’s chest which he had felt just a few minutes ago.   
The omega’s hands quickly moved to the arms around him, trying to pull them off, to wiggle out of the alpha’s grip the meantime, but it was useless. Jonghyun seemed to have lost all his strength a long time ago while adapting to his normal life and, added to that, his body was almost giving in to the warmth that was radiating from the one behind him.  
“Let go!.. No!“ He yelled desperately, causing the other to change the position of his right arm, which was wrapped around the others upper arms, to move his hand to Jonghyun’s mouth, covering it before leaning closer to his right ear, breathing against it. Jonghyun could feel his chest and stomach tighten at the sensation, his body trembling more and more in the hold of his potential killer, whimpering as soon as something hot and wet caressed the shell of his ear.  
“Let go ? Why should I let go when you are the intruder ? After all, you are the one in my territory.“ Kibum breathed, letting warm air ghost over the other’s sensitive and now wet skin, clearly feeling how arousal was slowly dominating his body, overpowering every thought of violence. “Oh, what should I do with you, precious?“ 

Jonghyun’s stomach twisted as the stranger once again used such name to refer to him, not liking this behavior at all, since it was reminding him a lot of the old days. It made him feel so uneasy and yet it somehow drew him more into the moment, the intimacy, the warmth, the touch…  
“Please.. let me go. I mean no harm.“ Jonghyun begged with the last bits of his remaining clear mind that started feeling all foggy, his voice muffled as his lips brush against the palm covering his mouth. What was this man doing to him?  
“Me neither..“ Came as a quick reply, voice deep, lips pressed against Jonghyun’s ear again before wandering down to the side of his neck, just softly gliding over the heated skin. Jonghyun felt like burning, the touch so unfamiliar, so uncomfortable, but yet it was what he was craving for with each full moon after all.   
The omega shivered at the thought of Kibum knowing that. He must have known.. it must have been obvious. Jonghyun didn’t believe an alpha would give up that quickly in such situation. He was programmed to be submissive, the others not. He was in the position he was supposed to be in. This was his purpose.  
He was meant to serve, to enjoy and give himself to the one who desired him, but all this was what Jonghyun fought against all those years. Yet, now he was sitting on the cold, wet grass in the middle of this park, pressed against some alpha he never met before, feeling all weak and bothered.

No.. no harm, but…

“You know, at first I came here to kill, but I think I could do much better things with you. You’re an omega after all, right ? I can feel it. I can feel your body long for me..“ Kibum spoke against Jonghyun’s skin, voice slightly muffled, but Jonghyun had an easy time to understand what he was saying while lolling his head back as he then felt the other press a long, open mouthed kiss on his neck, an overall really sensitive part of his, but at that point his whole entire body was feeling that way. Every inch was burning, tingling, goose bumps probably covering ever patch of skin.  
Kibum was more than pleased with all the reactions he got, the shifting of Jonghyun’s hips as he was kissing his neck, the sensation of his head falling back onto his shoulder and that sinful little sound that escaped the older’s lips...  
If Kibum wouldn’t have been so good at keeping a clear mind in such situations he most likely wouldn’t have noticed the already throbbing erection that was pressing up against the zipper of his jeans.

He didn’t remember anyone ever having such an effect on him, but maybe that was because of the situation they were in. Kibum had the opportunity to do whatever he wanted to Jonghyun, whether the latter wanted it or not, but he was not that type of person. He never did and never planned to completely use someone, play this card against someone to do things against their will just to prove a point or to satisfy himself. As unusual as it seemed for an alpha, especially for Jonghyun since he experienced only bad things with them, Kibum himself was pretty disgusted by that kind of behavior, but then again he always was able to twist and turn someone’s mind and manipulate them to the point where they wanted what he was wanting and it seemed to work once again.   
Jonghyun still had his morals in mind, actually didn’t want this, but his body and something weird in the back of his mind still made him agree to this and he had to admit, even after fearing this situation all these years, it was such a wonderful feeling to be dominated like this.  
It was hot and it aroused him on a whole new level.

A shaky sigh escaped both males as Kibum pulled his lips away from Jonghyun’s neck again, licking his lips and humming in satisfaction while removing both hands from their previous spots, not wanting to muffle any sound emerging from Jonghyun’s lips anymore, while his other hand’s fingertips were tingling to move further southwards, right between Jonghyun’s parted legs.  
Another, soft and long moan escapes the omega’s lips, causing the other to chuckle almost mischievously. Damn, this was already much better than he imagined it. He couldn’t even imagine how much better it would get in the coming minutes.   
“What’s your name ?“ Was the next question the younger asked, wanting to know who exactly he was going to please, who exactly would belong to him after all this. Oh yes, he was going to breed Jonghyun no matter what and he was more than surprised by his own wish for that to happen. He always waited for his soul mate to find him, was searching for him too, but this right then and there, felt so sinfully right.

It took Jonghyun a couple of seconds to collect his mind and to stop the moans to spill over his lips almost nonstop as Kibum was already busy massaging the bulge in his pants, his body shaking even more what he couldn’t believe was even possible, right leg kicking out.

He gulped.

“K-Kim Jonghyun…“ He whimpered into the hot, thick air around them, totally unaware of  what his name has caused Kibum to feel inside, but he could still feel him stop in all tracks, his body almost seeming to.. stiffen up.

Jonghyun.. it …. it almost sounded too familiar….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI :)
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint you :) Like I said, I still struggle a lot with writing and I know my writing style is really simple, but I hope it makes it easier to understand what I write since I know how annoying it can be if you have to google translate almost every second word ;; so maybe that's at least something positive ahaha  
> Also sorry for any mistakes ;;
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter and that you're thrilled for what is going to happen :3  
> Comments are very appreciated, I'd love to know how you feel and what you think, maybe it could help me improve a little or give me some more motivation to write :3  
> And yeah, like said in the foreword, this will be updated as soon as I have another chapter written down so I hope it won't take me too long <3
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a good day :)


	2. A sinful connection

Kibum’s blood ran cold at the sound of the other’s name. Why.. why did it sound so familiar, but then again he was sure he hasn’t heard that name linked to anything special ever before, so why was he so damn sure that something was wrong, why was his body giving such strong reactions to only the name of this stranger.

Kibum was sure that it didn’t mean anything good, but he had no prove apart from his feelings which were going crazy as his brain tried to desperately figure out what was going on.  
From what he has seen and heard, Jonghyun was in no way any type of threat, he seemed so weak especially mentally what was the main point for Kibum to use him for his needs and desires, although he swore himself to never give himself to anyone else except for his soulmate. What was all this, was Jonghyun doing this on purpose ? Was it Kibum who in reality was the one to be the prey ? Did he already lose the game he thought he started and had control of ?

Jonghyun almost didn’t notice a thing of what was going on with the alpha behind him, his instincts way too weak for it by then, his mind clouded by lust and so much more, so much regret and the feeling of being filthy the same time. He was way more confused than he might have looked to the other since Jonghyun’s body pretty much acted on its own, not needing a mind to decide what was right and wrong for it that moment. His body longed for intimacy, it craved for the touch of another person for years already and now that he was so close to it there was no way Jonghyun could choose to listen to his mind which screamed at him to stop. No.. he needed this.. all of this.  
The touch felt too good...

A shaking hand slowly made its way down to his crotch where Kibum’s was still holding onto the bulge in Jonghyun’s pants, the touch being unbelievably teasing now that the younger stopped to move.  
Why wasn’t he moving anymore when Jonghyun was giving him all he needed ?  
Jonghyun was wondering what was wrong, but didn’t dare to ask, instead he tried to continue what the other started before, his palm soon placed on the slightly colder back of the hand on his crotch, leading it, making the other continue the movements that drove him so crazy already.  
Soft pants and moans spilled over his lips, his body leaning more against Kibum’s, searching for the other to be closer to him, turning his head to the point where he was almost able to bury his face in the crook of the other’s neck, his hips rolling into the stranger’s touch, lead by him.  
“Hmm please..continue. I need you.” The older was barely able to recognize his own voice by then, it was so much deeper, so much need, much more need and despair displayed in it than he ever thought was possible, but it wasn’t that big of a surprise considering the fact that this was his first time ever being touched by another individual.  
It was the moment he realized why exactly all the alphas and betas of his pack couldn’t hold back when it was about sex. It was so addictive, Jonghyun knew he would end up like them, there was no way that it wouldn’t be like that.  
As Jonghyun’s angelic sounding, so sweet voice was reaching Kibum’s ears, he was finally waking up from the state of trance and horror he lost himself in, some seconds passing until he noticed what Jonghyun was doing with his hand and what he just told him.

Kibum didn’t think that he would continue this after what he just experienced, he already planned to simply leave the other male behind and run back home to his safe space, surrounded by all the members of his pack who would be down to protect him, if Jonghyun really was a threat to him, but just like the latter’s mind, his own shut down immediately as he felt the other’s heated body under his palms, begging him to continue, to please him.  
It was more than impossible to go, not with this incredibly sexy and horny omega in his arms, under his spell and before he knew it, his hands continued to wander, kneading sensitive parts of the older’s body, his lips tingling to touch the delicious skin he got a taste of just a few moments ago.  
He didn’t care.. both of them were too lost in the moment to harm each other anyway or at least that was what he tried to convince himself.  
“Jonghyun..“ He breathed into the thick air around him, the other’s scent lingering in it, dominating every other smell and making Kibum’s mind go crazy for him.  
He could feel his lips burn, his mind wandering to places it has never been before, picturing the desired prey right under him, panting, sweating, moaning for more. Never ever did he have such thoughts about anyone. Never ever had been anyone able to get Kibum that hard. It felt insane, his length was twitching so much to those dirty thoughts, these detailed and yet so foggy and unfamiliar imaginations.

Yes, he would make this man his, all his. He didn’t care what Jonghyun had in mind and whether or not it would mean his death. That moment, as he moved to place open mouthed kisses on the older's neck, he was more than pleased with this possible cause of death.  
He couldn’t hold back from the blond... this hot temptation.  
And as much as Kibum loved the sounds that escaped the smaller’s lips, he wanted to hear him say his name, make sure that it would engrave itself deep in his mind and heart, his soul even. So before he moved to flick his hot, wet tongue across the deliciously tanned skin of his precious omega, he decided to reveal his name too.  
“Kibum.“ He simply stated, confusing the addressed one a bit, but he would continue to speak just seconds later, eyeing what he would taste soon.  
“My name is Kibum, Jonghyun.“ He said, his voice shaking from excitement and arousal, his stomach feeling still so weird as this man’s name fell from his lips.  
It felt so unsettling, but at the same time this risk, the thrill was sending little electric waves right down to his crotch. It was so exciting, almost like it was a taboo, though he knew that what they were doing actually was one.  
Mating with a part of another pack wasn’t usual, really rare and not quite accepted, but Kibum, as one of the strongest alphas, couldn’t even care less about that. Others respected him and if he had the strength to seduce someone outside of his own clan it only showed that he truly deserved his position in the pack.

 

“Kibum..“ Jonghyun tasted the name on his tongue, lowering his head a little to look down to the hand of the one who was working on him, the friction so delicious, so perfect. He stared in trance, his mind getting used to the name of the person he would call out for the next couple of minutes, repeating his name over and over again, before he would say it out loud with a shaking, breathy voice.  
“Kibum... K-Kibum.“ He moaned softly, sighing heavily as his mate started to suck on his neck and without doubt, created a hickey to mark his property, so everyone approaching the blond would see that he was taken, that he was belonging to someone and wasn't approachable for anyone.  
Jonghyun’s lips twitched, the angles slowly curving up to a gentle smile, a sweet one and it shocked him to catch himself smiling like that when he was about to get intimate with a complete stranger who somehow made him into hot, melting wax right beneath his hands.  
He couldn’t believe how much he liked the thought of being ‘owned’ by someone else, of being a part of a relationship and being loyal, while his partner would feel he exact same way. He wanted this, always wanted it and thought he could never get it and feeling all this, knowing that there would be a deep bond between the two of them after this was done, pleased a part of him he could never satisfy and thought he would have to neglect for the rest of his life.  
He was finally able to set this one part of his soul free, finally he could give himself to someone, finally.. he wouldn’t have to suppress his instincts anymore for the sake of his own life.  
But even while thinking that, he knew that he betrayed himself and all his morals, things he would understand properly as soon as this was over, as soon as Kibum was done with him. He would feel filthy, disgusting, used, but to him it was all worth it as he could feel the younger smile against his wet skin after he finished marking him. It was fine, because he felt like he was treated well, was getting from this what he needed, wanted... even demanded.  
“Take me.. ahh oh god.. I want you so bad, please.” Jonghyun groaned, slowly changing his position until he was kneeling in front of Kibum, between his legs, eyes staring into the other’s, begging.  
The dark haired loved the sight, hated how Jonghyun freed himself from his hold, but loved to look the other in the eyes now, what he wasn’t really able to do until then. They were so beautiful..  
The alpha couldn’t help but stare in awe as his eyes not only looked into Jonghyun’s, but also wandered over the other’s facial features overall.  
He had never seen a person that gorgeous.  
Dark, straight eyebrows which gave him such an unique and kind of harsh expression. Big, beautiful, puppy like, amber colored eyes. Never ever has he seen eyelashes that long on a male, a feature that gave the omega’s eyes so much more depth and something so.. sweet and loving. His nose was slightly crooked to Kibum’s right, but it still looked like it was carved by the gods, just like those plump and oh so luscious looking lips right under it.  
Kibum wanted to kiss him, but he also didn’t want to stop looking at this perfection of a face right in front of him.  
He couldn’t believe what a lucky catch he made.  
He couldn’t believe that this man wanted to give himself to him completely, that he was the one who was so lucky to mark him as his.

Before he could think about his following words, they already escaped his lips, telling Jonghyun that he was insanely gorgeous to Kibum and he swore he could see the other blush even more in this dimly lit area they sat in, his expression showed it clearly.  
Eyes leaving the alpha’s, Jonghyun's lips curved up in a shy smile, his gaze narrowed to somewhere between the two.  
It was adorable and it made Kibum want to taint this purity even more.  
“Look at me.“ He demanded with a rather gentle voice and to his luck, as a very impatient person, Jonghyun listened carefully and did as Kibum wanted immediately, looking back up in his eyes with his own, big ones which were filled with confusion, worry… and still a bit of fear.

Kibum’s heart melted a bit at the sight, but he didn’t understand what that feeling was, he fought against this soft side of his with all his might since he was still thinking about Jonghyun being a potential enemy in the back of his head. It was an inactive thought, but it was there and it did affect his behavior overall.  
“From tonight on, you will be mine, my dear.“ Kibum whispered, bringing his right hand up to grab Jonghyun’s chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting his head a bit to each side, getting a better view of the beauty he was about to claim as his. “But I guess you already know what all this means, right ?“ He asked, the omega nodding to his words, gulping and exhaling shakily as he noticed how close Kibum actually was to him, their lips almost touching, breath’s mixing.  
“Y-yes.“ He exhaled weakly, still fighting with his inner struggle, but just like Kibum, he didn’t do so actively. He just wanted to live in the moment, follow his heart and his heart was screaming for the other’s company in any way possible, in this case, in form of closeness, intimacy, sex… passionate sex.

“I w-want you to make me all.. yours...“ Jonghyun moaned breathily as his body couldn’t contain all this sexual desire anymore, his frame moving on its own as he threw his arms around the others neck and pressed his lips eagerly against the ones he had been staring at for the last couple of seconds, which looked so beautiful, so soft and were the ones of such a handsome, dominant and yet gentle seeming man. Gosh, never in his life did he want to kiss anyone that badly, never in his life did he imagine himself reacting to another body, another being like this, so desperate, so vulnerable, but he loved it and enjoyed it to feel how the other’s arms wrapped all tightly around his small frame and pulled him closer, made him move onto his lap, straddling it, their bodies pressed together.

A rush of heat rolled through both their bodies, their manhoods hardening, begging for attention and so did Jonghyun’s butt. He could feel how he started to get wet, how his underwear slowly but surely got all soaked and he swore, never did he feel himself leak as much of his own liquids as he was doing right then. His body was preparing itself for the coming moments, knew that it had to work differently in order to make it pleasurable for Jonghyun as well as Kibum and if the older wouldn't have been so dedicated about giving himself to someone so, more or less, randomly, it would have scared him.  
“Ohh..“ Kibum said in a teasing manner, the kiss being broken and Jonghyun left panting with a completely clouded mind, not realizing a single thing anymore, not understanding why the other stopped kissing him in such a passionate manner.  
Jonghyun didn’t want it to stop.. he wanted more..  
“You’re such a cute little thing. I didn’t imagine you would react to me like this, pressing yourself all close to me, kissing me, rolling your hips into mine. So needy…“ Kibum grinned as he saw realization hit Jonghyun, his eyes getting a bit rounder and lips parting as the omega realized he was indeed acting insanely needy. The bulge in his pants rubbing against the other’s, but even as embarrassed as he felt that moment, it didn’t make him stop. The friction was too good, he wanted to lose himself in it once more and completely, not wanting to get ripped out of his state of trance like this one more time, though he was sure it would happen again over the time, but still.

Jonghyun gently shook his head, chuckling softly, trying to show that he was amused about his own behavior as well, what he really was. He was amused, but scared and confused at the same time, but he didn’t want to show the other two emotions to Kibum, not knowing that the latter was perfectly aware of every emotion the other felt due to this significant smell Jonghyun was giving off. Such a beautiful sweet smell, a scent created by all those mixed feelings that were, indeed, confusing Jonghyun to no end.  
“I’ve never done this..“ Was the next thing that fell from Jonghyun’s lips, in one way meaning that he never acted like this ever before and on the other side that this really was his first time, something Kibum, once again, was aware of.  
It made him smile, having Jonghyun on top of him, sensually dry humping him with his hips rolling in such a slow, but perfect way, telling him that he was not used to this and a virgin.. it was so adorable.

With every time Jonghyun behaved in such ways, it made the other even more willing to break down all of Jonghyun’s walls and corrupt him completely. He really loved the thought of Jonghyun become a dirty creature due to their fucking. Oh how much he loved to already imagine this beauty pressed into the dirt with a blush covering his cheeks as only sinfully sexy sounds would emerge from his lips, showing how much he loved it.. much to his disliking. Kibum knew after all that Jonghyun didn’t want this, at least his sane part didn’t want to commit to this and his own sadistic side loved the thought of Jonghyun suffering a bit as he would fall in love with a thought he once hated. He knew he could make him wonder, could make him go insane once this was over and he wanted nothing more than to have the older cry in frustration, as his body would continue to ache for Kibum and Kibum only.  
“I know..“ Kibum spoke softly, a lopsided smirk plastered on his face, his right hand moving up to Jonghyun’s face to sweetly caress his cheek with he back of his fingers. “But I am sure you will love it, baby..“ Kibum sing sang with a devilish little tune in his voice, causing Jonghyun to shiver and whimper as he leaned into the gentle touch of the other.  
“I will make you love it. I will make you scream. I will make you forget your own name, sweetheart and the only name you will remember from this night on is mine..“ Kibum growled, now acting much more intimidating, Jonghyun’s heartbeat speeding up to the change of the other’s behavior.  
Kibum was about to give in to his instincts completely and the omega was unaware of this, still wondering what was happening. He was still too innocent to realize that his virginity was about to be taken and that Kibum wouldn’t be exactly gentle with him. His act from before was just to get Jonghyun into mood and now that Kibum managed to make him give in to the heat, everything was about to change.

“K-Kibum wha- ahh!“ Jonghyun squealed in surprise, suddenly being pressed down onto his back with the other’s hands placed on his chest holding him down with lots of strength. Jonghyun could feel it even without fighting against it. He was trapped underneath the alpha and that moment he noticed the change in Kibum’s eyes. There was no way to escape this anymore, if there has ever been a chance in the first place, and all Jonghyun was able to do was to fully commit to this, his heart as well as his brain telling him to do so.

This man was about to take what he treasured and protected with all his might and he yet had to understand why exactly he was more or less fine with that.  
Why just why? Was he so desperate and was that the only reason for him to act like this ?  
Was it really just the despair of his body, the hidden feelings and needs he always tried to ignore ? Or was there a deeper meaning ?  
He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, shakily.  
“Please..” He begged, arching his back a little, bringing his hands up to hold onto the alpha’s biceps. “Please do it already....“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter :)


	3. Giving in

“Please do it already....“  
Kibum’s whole frame trembled as those words reached his ears, the consent of the other pleasing him entirely, knowing that Jonghyun was ready and willing.  
Oh yes, he was so damn willing and it was insanely sexy and adorable. He loved it.  
“Impatient, aren't we?“ Kibum chuckled darkly, his right hand brushing over Jonghyun’s chest, pushing his thin jacket aside and going for the hem of his shirt underneath, playing a bit with it.  
“Are you really that desperate for me, for my dick inside you?“ He asked teasingly, his finger already creeping under the thin fabric, touching warm skin which soon was covered in goose bumps due to the slight coldness of Kibum’s fingertips, but also because of the touch in general.  
Jonghyun didn’t dare to say a thing, blushed again with his head turned to the left, avoiding the eye contact with the male above him who was starting to, once again, touch him in places and ways he has never experienced before. He didn’t know how to react to this, he just felt so ashamed for enjoying it.  
“It must have been hard to live like this, right?“ Yet another question followed, leaving Jonghyun speechless once more, the only thing Kibum was able to hear was his own and Jonghyun’s heavy breathing, though, he almost blocked out his own completely.  
“Away from all the potential ones who could have mated with you so many times already, could have given your petit body exactly the right things.“  
A whimper fell from the smaller’s lips as Kibum’s hand wandered further up to his chest, index finger soon pressed against one of the already semi erected nipples, lightly rubbing it. The younger could feel the other’s muscles twitch underneath his touch and there were no words for him to describe the pleasure and joy he felt as that happened.  
He was sure he would lose himself completely in this, this sinful encounter and strange connection they felt towards each other.  
“You don’t need to feel ashamed, my dear. I know what you want and what your body is made for, I’m not judging you.“ Kibum stated, a lopsided grin plastered on his face as he told Jonghyun that, said the truth. In no way was he judging the older for giving in to him. If he did so then he would have needed to judge himself for doing the same. Jonghyun wasn’t the only one doing something totally unexpected, but Kibum knew that the latter was completely unaware of the things going on in the alpha’s mind. Kibum had his morals, too, just like Jonghyun. To them, both of them were sinning and giving up those beliefs for one another, what Kibum had to admit, was pretty romantic in its own kind of way.  
“I-I don’t even.. know wh-why I want this...“ Jonghyun stuttered out, moving his left arm to place it over his face, still looking away from the other, his muscles flexing and a little moan escaping his lips as he could feel Kibum pinch his nipple before the hand on his chest moved over to the other side, doing the same to the other little nub, the younger’s other hand already holding onto the collar of Jonghyun’s jacket to pull him up again.  
“Me neither, Jonghyun, but I’m sure we both want it just as much as the other.“ Kibum whispered, trying to sound confident and not like he himself was very unsure about those feelings and their meanings, trying to still come off strong and dominant, Jonghyun half way sitting in front of him now after he pulled him a bit up by the slightly moist fabric.  
He decided to finally get rid of some of the clothes covering Jonghyun’s body, the jacket soon being thrown into the bushes beside them. Yes, even when it didn’t seem like it, Kibum could be a ‘gentleman’ in some ways. He didn’t want the other’s jacket to get even dirtier in the following sensual minutes. As soon as he was done his eyes fell back onto Jonghyun, slowly scanning his body from legs to face, then noticing how the latter was looking at him.  
Damn. He really was desperate and insecure..  
“Let’s get rid of these annoying clothes, I can’t stand having them in my way.“ Kibum’s low voice caressed Jonghyun’s eardrums, making him simply nod and agree. He was annoyed by them too, he wanted to feel the other claim his everything, every bit of his tingling skin, no exception and as much as he wanted the other to be naked too, feel his body under his trembling hands and take in this beauty completely, he wasn’t sure if Kibum would be so nice and grant him that wish, so he didn’t even dare to say it. Not yet at least.

Without any more hesitation, Kibum also went for Jonghyun’s sweatshirt, slowly pulling it over his head as soon as the older raised his arms for him, putting this piece of clothing aside as well.  
The omega’s arms immediately moved around his own torso, kind of trying to embrace himself, calm himself down and hide his exposed upper body from the other’s burning gaze. Jonghyun was able to see how much more turned on Kibum got from the sight, the second his eyes fell onto Jonghyun’s tanned and toned upper body it looked like a flame appeared in his dark orbs. It felt like Kibum was undressing him further and further, his eyes wandering over arms, hands, chest, stomach, down to the older's still parted legs, remaining on his crotch the longest time or at least it appeared to be that way to Jonghyun.  
“Don’t cover up your beauty.“ Kibum spoke gently, his hands going for Jonghyun’s which’s owner didn’t protest much as Kibum moved them away from his body, holding onto them the moment he could finally lay his eyes on his mate's completely exposed upper body, nothing hid anymore, not by clothes as well as parts Jonghyun’s body itself.  
“You’re so cute, I seriously can’t believe my luck.“ The younger confessed in some kind of trance, his eyes not being able to stop scanning the figure in front of him, no flaw visible to him. Jonghyun was pure perfection, so not what Kibum was actually into body wise, but in this case it made him feel only more attracted to the other.  
Usually Kibum would go for someone with a body type just like his own, slender, not meaning that Jonghyun wasn’t slender, no, he was, definitely, but not the type of slender Kibum was. Compared to the younger, Jonghyun had really broad shoulders, a tiny waist, wider hips, slightly smaller legs, but therefore much more muscular arms. His whole body being in form, toned like the body of a god. He was so desirable.  
While Jonghyun was giving Kibum the vibes of a top, knowing that he was an omega and so much more strong looking while even being shorter than the other, who had no struggle dominating him completely, was such a huge turn on and somehow it made Jonghyun so much more cute.  
A soft, satisfied chuckle left the dark haired's lips before he started to gently press Jonghyun back down on the cold, wet grass, seeing the other arch his back to the sudden drop of temperature it was exposed to, his hips moving from side to side, adjusting to the new position he was in so it would be more comfortable.  
Kibum watched his every move, carefully, attentively, studying every muscle, every curve of his body in the dim light and he couldn't lie about the fact that the way Jonghyun moved his hips made something twitch inside his boxers, begging for attention so desperately. He was so needy and he honestly didn’t understand how he was yet not buried deep down inside the other, fucking him senselessly, but somehow his brain protested against that. It wanted more, much more than what his body was craving for and maybe not only his brain, but also his heart was working against his arousal. The alpha couldn’t believe how much and how many times he already changed his mind in the past minutes. Starting from how he wanted to kill Jonghyun first, to how his whole pace slowed down so both could enjoy this tension to the fullest. He was surely teasing himself to no limit, neglecting everything his body was screaming at him to do just in order to get to know the other better, not only his body, but also personality.  
Jonghyun seemed to be such a gentle person, his puppy like eyes not hiding this fact, just like his tender voice and his overall soft and shy behavior. The younger's heart fluttered a little at that. How could someone be so handsome in and outside? So contradicting, looks and personally wise? He knew you couldn’t judge a book by its cover, but Jonghyun was such a unique case to him. Never had he met someone like him before, someone who gave off such vibes, undeniably interesting features.

While still thinking about his weird and new sex interest, he finally leaned down to please the older who was begging him to do it already, more or less indirectly, but still. Jonghyun welcomed Kibum with opened arms as the latter once again went for Jonghyun’s neck, kissing and licking over the bruised spot he created before, a smirk dancing on his lips as he did so. Oh how much he wanted Jonghyun’s whole body to be covered in such marks. He couldn’t deny that this already perfect seeming individual would look even more beautiful with his marks all over him. His neck, shoulders, chest, waist and stomach.. it should all be covered by him and him only. It was a natural instinct of alphas to mark their territory and yet it felt so different once again. The younger knew the feeling of wanting to do this, yet he never had a person he could mark as his. The feelings he knew were plainly his imagination, so he wouldn’t know better. Still, was this the simple want to claim something as his? He knew he wanted to have sex with Jonghyun, preferably more than just once, but he wasn’t interested in any deeper relationship with him, firstly because Jonghyun was not from his pack and he considered him more or less a dirty little secret of his which he couldn’t say no to, but also because Jonghyun definitely wasn’t his soul mate, which he was going for as a life time partner.  
Kibum knew Jonghyun couldn’t be him, that angelic vision he had each and every night, visited him in his dreams whenever he fell asleep. Jonghyun pretty much was the exact opposite of the one he promised himself to and was more than eager to find one day.

Tightly, Jonghyun’s arms were wrapped around Kibum’s neck so tightly, pressing him almost completely down on top of him, his hands grasping on the soft fabric of the thin cardigan the latter wore, pulling on it as he once again turned his head to the side to give Kibum better access on his neck, his breath hitching as he could feel teeth graze over his sensitive skin, his hips meeting the raven haired’s as he was bucking them, desperate for friction in his lower region. Only a few more seconds passed until Kibum reacted to the older's attempt to show the other how much he was desired and wanted, how much Jonghyun’s erection needed to be touched and since Kibum didn’t feel much different about that, he forcefully pressed Jonghyun’s hips down on the ground again with his own. He was all in for a short and lovely, little dry hump session.  
Their hips started moving together in a slow and sinful rhythm, both their mouths hanging open from the very beginning on. So many sparks were shooting through both their bodies, what made it so hard for the two to keep in any sound.  
Moans were spilling over the blond’s lips, his hips still moving, rolling into the other’s while low growls were reaching his ears, ringing in them and clouding his mind even more. Finally, finally he was able to hear such sounds leave Kibum’s lips, finally he was able to hear how much the other was pleased by his body. Jonghyun could sense how dripping wet his boxer briefs already were, more and more natural lubricant leaking out of his slightly pulsating hole as he got more and more turned on because of his mate's actions. He could feel Kibum’s lips leave his skin before his face appeared in front of him again, eyes deeply staring into his, eyes which were so dark, so clouded by lust and Jonghyun was sure his own weren’t looking much different, but what he didn’t know was that they didn’t, at least not to Kibum.  
Yes, he was able to see the lust and pleasure in them, but what actually drew the alpha in was how much Jonghyun’s eyes were sparkling as he was gazing back to the one pressing his hips into his own. How big they were and how fascinated he seemed to be. Jonghyun couldn’t even sense how damn new all this was for him anymore as his need came to him naturally, made him forget that he was a virgin and only crave for more and even with all that going on inside him, the way Jonghyun was looking still pretty much showed his original feelings about this. 

But Kibum didn’t want to think too much that moment, wanted to pay attention this ethereal beauty under him and so he leaned back down again, but this time to shortly press his lips on top of the other’s before slowly moving southwards, his lips approaching the smaller's left collarbone, licking along the prominent, long bone, tasting the salty skin which was so delicious to him.  
That moment, his crotch left Jonghyun’s, causing the latter to whine and shift underneath him, but he didn’t move away completely and instead of rubbing their crotches together, now Kibum’s stomach was touching Jonghyun’s bulge, feeling it rub merciless against his skin, the rough material of the older’s pants burning on it due to the friction he created by pushing his hips up to meet anything to pleasure himself.  
Both of them still enjoyed it, as much as they wanted to feel each other’s private parts pressed against their own, in the end they were still close and could feel the body they were desiring, rubbing against them so wonderfully.

“Mmhhh..“ Kibum moaned throatily, his teeth gently digging into the thin skin at Jonghyun’s bone, biting it softly before pressing some open mouthed kisses along it, leaving cold wet trails of saliva on heated skin. Small little hisses escaped the older’s mouth, hisses caused by the small amount of pain Kibum made him feel as well as the overwhelming pleasure he constantly had to deal with and he couldn’t even picture himself react to any other things when his body was already going crazy to such simple touches. How on earth should he survive being one with another person, this insanely handsome man named Kibum in this case.  
“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? How sexy?“ Said man asked with a slightly raspy voice, his lips reaching the end of Jonghyun’s shoulder before they moved over to the other side to continue the same exact actions there as well, the need to shower the omega with affection so intense.  
Shyly, Jonghyun shook his head.  
“N-no..“ He stuttered out, his hands around Kibum’s neck changing their position, his right one moving up the other’s shining and soft looking, black hair while the left one started to move further down the other’s back, grabbing Kibum’s clothes and pulling them up a bit what caused him to shiver as cold air was hitting his lower back which was then exposed due to Jonghyun’s action.  
He smiled. Jonghyun enjoyed it and it was breathtaking, but the latter wanted to see the taller's naked body too, wanted to see him just as vulnerable as he was seeing Jonghyun. All naked. A sign of trust and intimacy the blond truly longed for.  
“Well..“ The younger started, giggling lowly and moving even further down Jonghyun’s body, shortly glancing up to his face just to see his eyes being shut as he drowned in wonderful feelings of excitement.  
“Believe me when I say you are.“ The ebony haired more or less whispered then, his head turned back down to look at the chest he was now facing, Jonghyun’s right nipple to be exact.  
It was so small, so perky and was colored in such a beautiful fitting shade of brown. His complexion was so insanely beautiful. This man was as sweet as caramel and his skin was colored the exact same way, once again showing how all around perfect he was in every kind of way.

Jonghyun didn’t know what to say to this, simply pressing his lips together and moaning in the back of his throat, kind of suppressing his voice as he could feel his heart race and belly tingle to these nice words of the other.  
No. No one ever told him that he was beautiful, well, at least not in this kind of way. His mother told him, family overall and friends did, then also the disgusting people he tried to escape from, but never did he hear those words from someone he was so close to. Never did he hear these words from someone he had a more intimate relationship with. So Kibum was the very first to tell him this and it made him feel so proud and it pleased all his instincts to the limit to know that he, as an omega, had the ability to make an alpha, his interest, think that way about him.  
Jonghyun for once, that moment, felt like he was in control, like he was doing something right and yet again managed to push away his common sense to give in to his other natural side again.  
It would always be that way, he slowly started to accept it. Kibum was special, something about him was different and there was no way that, around this man, Jonghyun could ever say ‘no’, there was no way for him to ever assert himself. It was supposed to be that way. This was what Jonghyun wanted to call fate, beautiful and yet so sinful fate and he would give himself completely to Kibum as long as possible. Jonghyun didn’t want to lie to himself in any way anymore. Yes, this was what he always feared, but it also was what he wanted the most, because for the first time ever, it seemed to be right. Kibum seemed to be the right one to do this with.  
He was the one. Jonghyun was sure..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys :)  
> First of all I want to apologize because I think this chapter lacks a lot of things and I feel like there are so many mistakes and weird sentences in it, but I sadly cant do much about it anymore at that point. I've read the chapter a couple of times and by now I get really depressed when reading it so I didn't read it another time before updating. So please excuse any mistakes or whatever might have happened what isn't right. I'll maybe go back editing things after a while instead.
> 
> Apart from that I hope you could still enjoy this chapter. I know not much happened so it's not the most thrilling chapter, but its all about the feelings :')  
> I try my best to keep this story alive even with all the struggles that have and still might occur, but please, as always, be patient with me :)


	4. Bonding

“Ahh nnghmmm!“ Loud moans echoed through the small park in this special night as Jonghyun and Kibum met and decided to agree to a very special type of relationship.  
With Jonghyun's knees and arms pressed against the cold soil and Kibum hovering over him, the omega’s back facing him as he was pounding into him like there was no tomorrow, making him squirm and almost scream in pleasure, both of them were deeply lost in pleasure. This has been going on for over an hour already, the foreplay being the part that took the longest as both of them were all over the other, tasting, touching and marking what was now considered ‘theirs’. The actual start of their sex session happened only a few minutes ago as both couldn't control themselves any longer, were turned on to no limit and finally had to be one, both of them desiring nothing more than that.  
They were not even remembering how they ended up like this, what doubts they had before this as Kibum’s length was sliding in and out of Jonghyun in such a pleasurable, fast pace, skin slapping against each other and sweat trickling down both their bodies.  
Kibum was more than overwhelmed by all of this, Jonghyun’s body the most actually. How he reacted to every little touch, gaze and sound Kibum made and how damn wet he got the omega was still the most amazing thing to him. He didn’t exaggerate when he told Jonghyun that his boxers as well as jeans were actually dripping wet as he pulled both of these items of clothing down.  
“Fuck..“ Kibum grunted at the memory of this, his member twitching strongly inside Jonghyun what the latter felt with no problem, pushing himself back down onto Kibum’s dick as soon as he could feel it being pulled out again, wiggling his hips a little from side to side as soon as his skin touched Kibum’s, meaning the younger was inside him balls deep.

“Mhmmm so deep..yes..“ Jonghyun whimpered as he started to ride Kibum, moving his body back and forth, his back arched so much that his chest was almost touching the ground as he looked back at Kibum, his whole upper body, before only focusing on how he was sliding up and down his length. When Jonghyun first though about this, he would have never thought that he would be so active, he always imagined himself as someone so submissive that he wouldn’t be able to even move an inch by himself. He was really surprised about this part of him and wondered where it hid all these years, but apart from that he also thought it was more than normal in this situation. This situation where only sex happened, not much more, just sex for both their enjoyments. Once feelings were involved, he thought, it would definitely change to what he imagined himself to be all his life.

Jonghyun wondered whether or not that would be their first and last time, he actually wished that they would meet up more often for some intimate time together. They could be.. friends with benefits, at least that’s what Jonghyun thought humans called such thing.  
“Oh you like this, right? You’re such a dirty little thing, wow.” Kibum groaned, his voice sounding so amused and Jonghyun could feel his face heat up even more to those words. He still felt embarrassed about himself showing off his body like that, showing Kibum that he enjoyed this with a stranger.   
He basically became what he always despised the most, what he was disgusted in and fled from.

How.. just how-

“Ahh, oh my god!“ Jonghyun suddenly screamed out as Kibum decided to pull out and slam back in rather quickly, the latter’s dark chuckle reaching his ears then as he let his head fall down onto the ground, forehead pressed against grass. It’s been going on like this for an eternity already or at least that’s what felt like to both Kibum and Jonghyun. They were at it for a few minutes actually and didn’t seem to get enough, but they soon started to feel an oh so familiar tension in their abdomen, knots forming, tensing up and just waiting for this one final stroke of release.

“I-I.. fuck I think I…“ Jonghyun stuttered helplessly, drool dripping down from the right corner of his mouth. 

A bright grin appeared on Kibum’s lips as he could feel Jonghyun’s hot walls tighten around his member, causing both to feel such a delicious friction, one which was even more amazing than the one from before, what seemed to be impossible to the younger first, but he was proven wrong.

Sadly he knew what this was meaning. He knew that Jonghyun was close to the edge, but he was too and he pretty much liked the cliché of them having the sweet release together, giving each other equally as much pleasure so they would end up in that high with one another, forming an even deeper bond.  
For a moment, all continued as it was, but then Kibum felt the sudden need to flip Jonghyun over. He wanted to see him, his face, wanted to look at exactly who he was claiming as his that night, right at that moment and so he stopped to move his hips slowly, receiving a clear reaction from the older who was desperately moaning and looking back at him with confusion written all over his pretty face.

Somehow, Kibum felt his heart melt a bit at this sight. He could have never imagined to have sex with such a precious little thing like Jonghyun one day, but then again, he never thought about, well, cheating on his soul mate in the first place.  
“Sorry.” He breathed, his voice tender as he then continued to speak. “Turn around, I want to look at you. “ He added, pulling out of Jonghyun and watching his hole twitch and pucker in need of something filling it again.  
On one side he was pretty sad to change up the position they were in. He enjoyed the view of Jonghyun’s arched back, it was curved so beautifully and he could see all these drops of sweat all over it, making it shine so prettily in the dim light, it almost looked magical. Apart from that and the main reason why he didn’t like the change was that he wouldn’t be able to look at Jonghyun’s cute butt anymore. He loved it so much. It was so small and so firm and it was what he called ‘the typical man butt’, actually a type of ass which wasn’t his first choice when thinking about the perfect butt, but he couldn’t deny that it had its own charm. It was so cute and petit, it fitted Jonghyun the best and he loved and accepted it the way it was. He truly was stunned by Jonghyun’s overall perfection. Kibum wasn’t able to make out one single flaw. Everything was beautiful, every mole, every scar, every stretch mark.. simply everything.  
Jonghyun was perfection.

“Ye-Yes..“ jonghyun spoke softly, needing some seconds to collect at least a tiny bit of strength to lie down on his back, his whole frame shivering as he did so since the ground was so damn cold compared to his body, but he knew soon he wouldn’t even notice anymore. Soon he would be lost in pleasure again, his body burning and shaking while Kibum would be buried deep down inside him, hopefully soon making him cum.  
He was so damn close already and he knew it wouldn’t take him much longer, what made him happy on one side, because he was so desperate to finally feel this tension inside his abdomen release as well as having his first ever real orgasm with someone else, caused by someone else, but he was also sad, because it meant that this would be over. After that, they would come back to their original senses and would realize what they had done and he had no idea how things would end up.. how he would end up...

As Jonghyun turned around, finally facing the one who he was bonding with, his jaw almost dropped open. As he saw Kibum like this, all sweaty, all messy, he could feel his heart jump in pure joy. Once again, he couldn’t believe how damn beautiful this man was, how feminine and yet how damn manly he was. It was so well mixed and gave him such an unique complexion, something so mysterious and elegant. Jonghyun loved it and honestly felt like dreaming while looking at him. Never ever did he think he would compare someone to an angel, but right then, right there as Kibum was looking down at him with shining eyes, like he couldn’t wait to continue to fuck Jonghyun’s brains out, he was calling Kibum exactly that. An angel.  
Angels weren’t flawless, pure beings and so it didn’t even sound crazy to him to think like that in such an unromantic, lust driven situation. He was more than convinced that this alpha was one of those who weren’t as disgusting as the ones he had to deal with his whole childhood over. Maybe, just maybe, Kibum was different and maybe, just maybe, Jonghyun felt like falling for him right in that moment.  
It was crazy, so crazy, but wasn't Jonghyun crazy already for running away from home and his fate and now letting this stranger make him his?  
It didn’t make a difference anymore and so Jonghyun didn’t even realize what was going on inside him and was completely lost in this weird and new fluffy sensation spreading in his chest and stomach while looking at the one above him.

Meanwhile Kibum's eyes were wandering over the glorious sight which Jonghyun offered him by turning around. His abs were shining, glazed by sweat, his thighs and legs all wet from the natural lubricant which Jonghyun produced and was fucked right out of him by Kibum only seconds ago, the right angle of his lips twitching at the sight. It was amusing and such a turn on, Kibum smiled lopsidedly as he remembered the feeling, the sloppy sounds Jonghyun’s hole escaped as he was thrusting into it. He couldn’t wait anymore, he wouldn't wait anymore.  
As he changed the position of his knees a bit, moving his right hand to his shaft to guide it towards Jonghyun’s entrance, he could see Jonghyun’s arms move, his hands approaching his own ass. For a really short moment, the alpha was confused by this action, but just seconds later he understood and was more than happy to make Jonghyun act like that for him. Jonghyun was clearly showing off his unknown and hidden slutty side, and couldn't control his actions anymore. He just wanted to be filled again, all he wanted was to show Kibum that he needed him more than anything else that moment and it worked perfectly, because the last string of Kibum’s patience snapped right then as Jonghyun pulled his ass cheeks apart to reveal his reddened, twitching, needy hole.  
The younger leaned down, pushed back in swiftly and Jonghyun let out a moan of appreciation, receiving exactly what he needed. He was amazed and speechless. It almost seemed like Kibum knew everything about him, knew what every move and sound Jonghyun made meant, but he kept in mind that this was impossible. They didn't even meet two full hours ago and yet it felt like... like they knew what the other liked and wanted for years already.  
“Ahh yes.. yes! Oh my god, Kibum!“ Jonghyun whimpered loudly, his whole body trembling as Kibum continued to make him feel good, thrusting into him in a steady and slightly less gentle way than before, low grunts escaping the younger as his eyes were fixed on how his length got swallowed by Jonghyun’s greedy hole over and over again.

Jonghyun on the other hand, as much as he knew the sight was hot, was only focusing on the other’s face, studying his features and all the beautiful expressions he made while surely being pleased just as much as him. He had never experienced this before and therefore he was extremely excited about being the one who made Kibum scrunch up his face in pleasure and groan so sexily, uncontrollably, while he himself felt so weak in a wonderful way, thinking about how Kibum did exactly the same to him. They were both so into each other and that moment, the two felt like it was too beautiful to be actually true.  
“I’m so close Jonghyun.. gosh you just feel amazing. I-I can't hold back much longer...“ The alpha panted, tearing his gaze away from their lower halfs to face his mate, immediately being greeted by a smiling Jonghyun whose cheeks were all rosy. The latter chuckled before throwing his head back, Kibum’s member once more brushing over his sweet spot, his vision turning a bit white for a moment before little stars were rushing from side to side of his eyes. He almost was too weak to answer, but just almost and so he pulled his last remaining strength together to press out the following words.  
“Don’t hold back.. just.. fill me up... mghh yesss!“ Jonghyun moaned loudly, his legs wrapping around Kibum’s hips, pulling him closer and more into him as his hips started to move in the same rhythm as Kibum’s, their skin slapping against each other even more as the strength behind the thrusts increased.  
Now the raven haired could feel it too, that Jonghyun was close and just as much in need to release and while he could sense Jonghyun’s hole twitch more and more, tightening around him, he additionally felt his shaft swell up, getting ready to knot, making sure that not a single drop of his semen would leak out of the older before he would decide to pull out.

And just seconds later, he did so, a loud and long moan echoing through the night as he finished up inside of Jonghyun, kicking the latter over the edge together with him as he felt a warm liquid coat his insides, filling him up so nicely while Kibum’s length pulsated so pleasantly.  
It blew both their minds, they were completely out of breath and still riding their orgasms out after having the pleasure to bond in the most intimate way. While reaching their orgasms at the same time.  
It all happened so quickly and the moment they actually calmed down a bit and got down from their high they realized what kind of position they ended up in without their knowledge.  
Neither of both really noticed that Jonghyun pulled the other down to him, his legs and arms tightly wrapped around him and as Kibum was able to make out a burning sensation on his back he was more than sure that Jonghyun had been clawing onto him and scratching his back in pure bliss.  
Something in the younger’s chest fluttered, he liked the thought of having marks on his body which would remind him of what happened for quite some time. He looked forward to feeling these wounds in every situation he could, thinking of what a precious little omega he had seduced and corrupted, hoping that his cutie would love the reminder of this night all over his body just as much. Kibum was sure that Jonghyun would have much more mixed feelings about it, but he liked that thought too. In the end, Jonghyun would have to look at himself in a different way no matter what, whether he liked it or not. Kibum claimed him as his and would surely do so many more times if Jonghyun ends up allowing him, but he doubted that this would not be the case.

While Kibum was overall pleased with the entire situation, Jonghyun was still in trance, gazing at the one above him with slightly glassy eyes. Exhaustion and guilt slowly but surely made their way up in Jonghyun’s heart, causing it to clench, but after everything, it still felt so good...  
His whole body suddenly started to tremble, realisation now hitting him completely. He really just did this. He had sex with this man. Kibum.. he had sex with Kibum, an alpha from a complete different pack than his. He just did something forbidden, something so sinful and he felt like he didn’t get enough of it while knowing that what he did was already way too much.  
This feeling of belonging to someone, of being dominated, he couldn't describe what feelings it caused him to feel, but it was overwhelming. He never wanted to let go anymore. He feared to be left alone after everything, that the feelings weren’t mutual, those intense ones at least.

He felt so weak..so helpless.  
He... he just needed Kibum....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :3  
> I hope you've been doing good :) and also that you liked this chapter :3  
> I know the story isn't really.. interesting yet i'd say. Originally I didnt plan to make this a chaptered story. I had all of this written down already and then changed my mind so yeah it's kinda boring, but I thought it's nice to get to know the characters a bit maybe? hah ^^''  
> Apart from that thanks for being interested still <3


	5. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^"   
> Its been some time since I posted anything on here. Im sorry for my sudden disappearance.
> 
> You guys may be pretty aware of what happened to Jonghyun and all. I don't want to get into it too much, but apart from that I didn't post on here for a very long time.   
> Posting on sites other than aff is pretty hard for me, because I feel like im lacking too much and that I don't belong here for example. Over years many have been saying only bad authors post on aff and although I don't want to make myself feel too bad about my skill (I still do lol) Im afraid to leave aff, because I am unhappy with everything I write, feel embarrassed and lost idk..  
> I still want to try to post on here too tho.. I will try my best to post all the other chapters on here in the coming time.  
> Maybe someone on here actually likes what I write;; idk im at a bad place atm and so I will end this note here and let you read the chapter (in case you still want to).
> 
> apart from that, thank you for supporting this story on here and sorry if I completely ignored you or anything. my self esteem is extremely low so I often stop interacting + my mental health is not the greatest either... lame excuses I know, but I hope you understand ;;
> 
> bb xx

“Jonghyun..” Kibum breathed softly, almost not noticing that he did that, his breath still heavier than usual, but he was slowly calming down just like the male underneath him.  
The two remained in the same position already for almost a minute, just staring at each other in.. shock?  
Perhaps it was more an expression of surprise that was written over both their faces, but either way they were baffled by all these unexpected events which just occurred. Jonghyun’s emotions were definitely more intense, all over the place while Kibum, just like before, was more collected and had an easy time to tell what exactly went through his own mind and Jonghyun’s.  
It was very obvious that Jonghyun was scared of Kibum, of what they had just created by mating, of his future, himself even and the sadistic side of Kibum was more than pleased, yet his normal side felt sad about it. He didn’t necessarily want Jonghyun to feel like that, he liked the idea of affecting someone so much with his behavior that they acted completely ‘insane’, but not to the extend where they would fear him and everything about him so much that they would back away. He wanted to claim and taint and not to frighten whoever he would want to be close to.  
Jonghyun sadly seemed to be the latter and the other didn’t quite know how to take that fear away from him, his natural behavior usually not being of a gentle kind. He was very dominant, in every type of situation, and he knew what effect it had on others. If already afraid, it would make them feel even more uncomfortable. His gentle side was often mistaken as an attempt to intimidate the ones he spoke to, to make them feel weaker and controlled, what wasn’t actually a misconception at all. Even though it wasn’t accurate all the time, if he had the chance to place himself above someone and gain their deepest respect, then he would not hesitate for even a second to do so.  
It was very obvious to Jonghyun what status Kibum had in his pack and how he achieved it and he perfectly knew what cruelty could hide behind that ‘nice’ and ‘gentle’ seeming aura Kibum had to him. Yes, he did feel intimidated by him, but he was yet treated very well and it confused the shit out of Jonghyun. He didn’t understand what to focus on. The nice feelings or the ones that predicted bad things to happen when staying close to the alpha male who just claimed him as his.  
Jonghyun shivered hard at that thought. He... was claimed... He..  
His breath turned all shaky for a moment, the sensation of the already halfway pulled out and limp shaft inside of him more prominent than ever in this state of exhaustion they both were in. His body feeling more relaxed, more... normal. His mind not clouded anymore, his sight not as foggy. He felt like everything turned back to normal, finally. Normal. Was normal good in this case? He wasn’t sure since he was feeling horrible, so dirty, so scared and yet so good, so happy.  
Did he even once notice how insanely gorgeous Kibum was? The omega started to question himself and all his actions from before, not only in a negative way, but also in a very confused one considering his lack of knowledge about that face he was having in front of him for such a long time already.  
Did Kibum always glow so beautifully? It almost looked like he had a halo, so precious, so beautiful, his features were so strong and yet so very soft.  
Jonghyun fell in love with the sight once again, on a whole different level. Now after having sex with this man everything had changed. His way of viewing the other was altered, his heart beating so hard, so fast as his eyes wandered over Kibum's insanely and almost unrealistically beautiful complexion. Never in his life did Jonghyun think that such a perfect person could exist. He had seen beautiful people before. So many, girls, boys, or whatever else these people identified as, it didn't matter, the world was packed with beauty, but Kibum...

Kibum was something else.

He was different, unique.. Kibum was... so special....

 

In trance, Jonghyun hummed to the other saying his name, the latter's voice so soft, so smooth, so perfect. Jonghyun was completely losing himself in the moment, not being able to tear his gaze away from the gorgeous man right above him, his skin still glowing so beautifully, looking so dewy and delicious. If he could and wouldn't feel his body tremble from the low temperature and fear, which he successfully suppressed that moment, he would want to flip them over and get back at it again, initiating yet another round of mind blowing sex . He wanted to spend more time with Kibum, he wanted Kibum. He wanted him to stay and to have him close and yet he was almost on the run already. Solely the high amount of respect, he felt towards the other, was being the reason for him to stay still and in his current position.

 

The alpha noticed exactly what was going on and based on his thoughts from before he wanted to set Jonghyun free, for this night at least. A lot was going on. He could feel the older's internal struggle with every cell of his body and knew it was best to let him go. Apart from personal reasons, he knew that the scent both of them, but especially Jonghyun, were sending off into the so close by forest, wasn't necessarily the best for their safety. Other pack member would soon smell it and would start to lurk, wanting, craving and possibly hungry for not just a sexual encounter, like Kibum originally.

He wanted to protect Jonghyun at all costs and so he didn't wait any longer and simply pulled out, sighing softly to the sensation of his dick leaving the other's hole and hearing the latter whimper before he turned onto his side. Both didn't like this, it was obvious, but Jonghyun definitely suffered more from it, cum and lube leaking out of his wound entrance, the sensation of loss so strong and uncomfortable. He felt pathetic for how weak his body was, but so very thankful that Kibum was there to help him, the latter already picking up their clothes and handing Jonghyun his.

 

"You need to go home quickly." Kibum spoke with a gentle voice, care displayed in it what made Jonghyun's whole chest feel all warm, but at the same time he didn't feel like he was able to go home at all and especially not quickly like Kibum just recommended him to do.

Soon he felt warmth on his right thigh, slightly raspy skin brushing over it, so sweetly.

"You're not safe here like this. You need to go home and make sure than no one can come in easily. Shower, bathe.. anything to wash off this intense smell you're giving off right now. You're attracting other alpha's and beta's and I'm not very comfortable with anyone else coming so close to you, baby." He continued, softly squeezing Jonghyun's flesh and shaking his leg, signaling him to move and get dressed, not wanting to waste any more time to save himself, but especially Jonghyun, knowing that the latter couldn't protect himself, but also Kibum wouldn't be able to fight more than one other person and maybe not even that.

Jonghyun felt like he was paralyzed. He perfectly heard Kibum speak, he knew why he had to move and go home, but his body wasn't cooperating with his mind. He didn't really know what was happening to himself, he just... he just wanted to stay there and Kibum to hold him, protect him.

"Jonghyun." Kibum spoke with a stern voice, already slipping back into his clothes, not minding to go back home in his human form as he wasn't in the mood to carry all his clothes in his mouth nor to leave them behind. The addressed one hummed softly, slowly moving, groaning in pain as he did so. His whole lower half was feeling so numb, but wound at the same time. He didn't know how to handle it.

"I.. don't know. I can barely move. I'm so tired and it hurts.. kinda." The male in pain said with a tiny voice, scared to enrage the other in any way possible, scared of his intentions and emotions as he looked into Kibum's face and saw this unamused kind of expression. The latter wasn't exactly angry, but more frustrated and didn't know how to handle this situation, groaning softly and moving a bit closer to Jonghyun to help him getting dressed. 

It was a bit awkward for both to do this, for Jonghyun to let it happen probably more than for Kibum to help him, but it went all well and after everything what had happened, Jonghyun knew feeling embarrassed about this was a bit silly. 

"Should I walk you home?" The younger then offered, a smile suddenly grazing his lips while pulling Jonghyun's pants over his butt, fixing and closing it, his right hand immediately reaching for the shirt the other wore before their dirty sex session.

Jonghyun pressed his lips together, unsure of what to answer. He had no idea if he would make it home in general, let alone, in time, but accepting this offer didn't feel right in some way. He felt like a burden to the other, didn't know how Kibum was feeling and he himself was still feeling so strange towards him.

"I think it's a better idea to do that." Kibum then said after not getting any response from the other, a soft chuckle passing through his lips. Now he was very amused by Jonghyun's behavior. He was so vocal during sex, but now not bringing out a single word anymore. Cute. It was very cute to him.

 

"Come on." He whispered, standing up and reaching out for Jonghyun's hands to pull him up on his feet after he got fully dressed again, the older taking his hands shortly after that, being pulled up rather quickly. Too quick. He stumbled forward, his knees still too weak to carry him, but happily Kibum was there to catch him and hold him in his arms as Jonghyun clinged to him desperately, scared to fall.

"S-Sorry.." Jonghyun huffed, trying his best to steady his stand, happily being able to do so after just a couple of seconds, yet he didn't want to pull away. He loved the sensation of Kibum's strong arms around him, protecting him. He was scared, very scared to go home all by himself and so thankful that his state of being didn't allow him to do that. He wasn't quite sure if Kibum would have been so nice and walk him home if he felt better, actually he was still very confused by his neediness towards the other. He wanted to leave this guy behind and then again have him by his side. He was so confused.

Kibum on the other hand wasn't. He felt the same about the other, but wasn't as confused about his feelings. He wanted to get away from Jonghyun and leave him behind, not vulnerable, but he wanted to go home and didn't feel the need to spend much more time with Jonghyun after getting what he desired. Then again, he wanted to make sure that he was safe. He knew how cruel werewolves could be, how close by they were living and how fast they were. Despite not wanting to engage much more of Jonghyun's attention, not wanting to get too close to him, he still felt like it was his job to protect him. He didn't want to, but he had to. They were mates now, maybe not the type of mate Kibum wanted to spend his time with, but after betraying his still unknown soul mate like that he couldn't just brush his feelings for the cute omega off as nothing. There was something, whether he liked it was unclear at that point, but that didn't matter. He liked Jonghyun.. maybe it was time for him to admit that. He wanted to be close, he wanted more, but his brain cleverly tried to make him feel less, to let him think that he didn't need him. Deep inside he knew that it wasn't true, so maybe that's why he yet again acted so strangely gentle, smiled a sweet little smile while holding Jonghyun close. He liked this and he thought, maybe he needed someone else just as much as Jonghyun did. Maybe waiting made him desperate, maybe waiting wasn't right. Maybe this.. maybe Jonghyun was...

 

"You can let go now." Jonghyun's slightly trembling and unsure sounding voice reached Kibum's ears, tingling in them. That moment it was his turn to feel weak, because of the other. Now he was the confused one for sure. What was happening all of a sudden, why did he feel so fuzzy inside and like he was struggling. There was a lot going on in his brain as he slowly loosened his grip, kind of noticing that, after all, Jonghyun's mind was just as split as his. It was a constant change, a switch between pulling and pushing and it was so very uncertain who would first stop pulling again. At that point, both were too confused to make up their mind, to think straight, even though all lust and desire was long forgotten, they were still in a state of trance.

"Are you sure you can walk on your own?" Kibum asked carefully, stepping back as the other made it obvious how uncomfortable he still felt while being so close to him, guessing that a part of him was scared and didn't want to be with his new mate. As much as he liked that, since he himself didn't want to get much closer to Jonghyun, it was still somehow hurting him to know that, after all the great time they just had, Jonghyun was still not trusting him. It was normal actually. Trust wasn't usually involved in any type of relationship of werewolves apart from family and partners. Jonghyun and him were mates and very close in some way, but not in a way that implied that they would automatically trust each other. It was not like Kibum wasn't trusting Jonghyun, he was, since he knew how much stronger he himself was physically and mentally, but for Jonghyun it was a whole different thing. He was the submissive one, the weak one, the one of the two who was now hurt and at some point broken. If he wasn't even able to trust himself, there was no space for trust towards the one who almost killed and then used him.

"I guess." Jonghyun chuckled softly as he started to move slowly, kind of limping away towards the sidewalk that would lead back to his house, feeling all sticky and dirty making walking even more complicated in another way. He felt so sore, not just his bottom, but in general. His head was thumping, hurting so bad and added to that it made him feel dizzy. Kibum noticed it immediately, but hesitated a little, slowly following him, not saying a thing, observing. He didn't really know how to handle Jonghyun. Was it okay to ask him if he could need some help or not? 

He kept in mind that all of this needed to happen faster and Jonghyun was too slow, way too slow for his taste. He didn't want anything dramatic to happen, at least not now when Jonghyun was not even able to flee from danger. So, Kibum decided it didn't matter what the latter thought of him and rushed over to the struggling figure to wrap an arm around his waist and support him whether he liked it or not. 

While Kibum was more or less stubbornly dragging Jonghyun back to where he lived, Jonghyun was more than glad he did so actually. He knew he was a mess, probably really annoying and as much as he feared being close to Kibum he somehow.. needed it.

It was all a bit too much for him and he was so lost in mind that he didn't even hear himself mumble anymore, telling Kibum where to go, being so surprised when they were already standing in front of his house. It took him a few seconds to understand, but then he moved his hand to pull out his keys from the pocket of his pants, feeling very relieved that they were still there. He really didn't want to bother Kibum any longer and fall deeper and deeper in this pit of confusion as he had to constantly smell the other's sweet and masculine scent. It drove him crazy, flashes of what had happened not long ago constantly shooting through his mind, causing him to feel even more dizzy.

"Jonghyun." Kibum spoke, his voice and the serious tone shaking Jonghyun awake, his head turning to the source of the voice, facing the one to his right with a dreamy expression.

For a second he felt like fainting right then and there, the view of the beautiful man making him feel even worse as he nodded softly, unlocking the door with trembling hands.

"Jonghyun. I know you don't feel well, but please listen to me and do what I say." The addressed one nodded again after what Kibum had told him, attentively listening as the younger continued speaking. 

"Once you're inside you need to shower or take a bath as fast as you can, if possible don't turn on any lights and be as quiet as you could be. Just in case.. I will take care of anyone who could be on their way to find you, but I can't be everywhere so please take care." After these words left Kibum's mouth, Jonghyun could feel his heart starting to race like crazy. He was afraid, even more afraid now. Kibum would leave him alone now and he would be all on his own again, potentially luring other werewolves right to his doorstep. It was horrifying and despair was written all over his face, what Kibum noticed quickly, moving a bit closer to look in Jonghyun's eyes. There was so much warmth displayed in them and for a moment, Jonghyun totally forgot why he was panicking, the presence of this strong alpha totally calming him down. He felt so safe.

"Don't be scared. I'm sure it will be fine and well.. your scent is actually very strong when you're scared so please try not to worry." Kibum couldn't help but chuckle to his own words. It was such a silly thing to tell Jonghyun since it wasn't easy to just control emotions, especially fear. The smile soon faded from his lips though, right when he saw how damn worried Jonghyun was, a sigh passing through his lips, his left hand on the middle of Jonghyun's back, pushing him inside the hallway of the house. 

"I know, I'm not the most trustworthy person, but trust me. It will be fine." Kibum said, stroking Jonghyun's back gently. "Also, please give me your jacket."

The older furrowed his brows to the last request. "Why?" He asked softly, but was already pulling it off to hand it Kibum who didn't need much time to answer. "If I carry it with me, it will be more confusing for others to find you." He explained, smiling sweetly and encouraging. "Now go inside and rest. I will make sure to give this back to you soon." 

"Okay, thank you." Was the only phrase Jonghyun could bring out, not really knowing how to say goodbye to someone he just had sex with and somehow felt dependent on, feelings which he tried to suppress with all his might. Facts he didn't want to accept. He just went inside, leaving the other behind who was still watching him as he did so, slowly closing the door and making his way upstairs to the second floor, shaking, freezing, fearing... crying.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, uncontrollably, his vision so blurry that it was almost impossible for him to unlock the door to his apartment. Happily, he was so used to unlocking it, that his hand found the keyhole within seconds. Luckily, it was so late that no one would see or hear him like this, sobbing and whimpering uncontrollably. Pushing the door open to slip inside, all strength left him as soon as he reached his safe space.

With his knees giving in and his back hitting the door, closing it rather loudly, he slid down onto the floor, unable to think properly, unable to feel.

All he could think of was Kibum. Kibum and how he almost died, how he had sex, how he wanted more. 

More.. so much more... more of everything he always feared. More of Kibum.


	6. Soulmate

“Fuck.” Jonghyun whispered to himself as he desperately tried to get up from the floor again. His legs were shaking, threatening to give in as soon as he would be standing, whole frame feeling almost numb. It was a sickening and scary feeling. He could feel nothing, nothing but the pain in his lower half and the most prominent one right in his chest, heart clenching and beating painfully hard and fast. He felt dizzy as tears continuously rolled down his already completely wet cheeks, tickling his skin here and there, but he wasn’t even able to raise a hand to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling his tears caused on his dirty, sticky skin. He had a panic attack, couldn’t control his body and felt like he was on the verge of passing out, knowing that this was the worst possible thing to happen to him, that it would be a risk for him to stay like this, smell like sex when Kibum warned him about the possibility of some other werewolf finding him, harming him. He was so scared, scared for his life and health, scared of his emotions that were going crazy, scared of his feelings and these strong reactions of his body as he was currently curled up in a ball, lying right by the door on the cold hard floor.  
After a few minutes, all his tensed up muscles suddenly seemed to relax again, his body stopping to shake, but he could still clearly feel the panic in his chest, he was still panicking, but it almost felt like his body was giving up. Happily, this was not the case and just a spooky thought that crept into his confused mind for a split second, but it didn’t make it necessarily better. The moment it happened, he could clearly feel something leak out of him. Something.. He didn’t quite want to have in his body in the first place. It made him feel even more dirty and weak, so sick, the shaking continuing after a short break, his body not listening to what Jonghyun told himself in mind over and over again, so he decided to speak out loud to comfort himself. It was the last thing he could try and felt hopeful about.  
“Calm down, Jonghyun. Everything is alright.. You’re just gonna sit up, breathe calmly, then get up and get your ass over into your bathroom. You can relax there. How about a nice and hot bath? Oh, that sounds amazing, right? Yes... yes it does...“ Wouldn't he have felt that horrible to that time, he would have probably smiled while listening to himself and his silly statements and suggestions. It was weird, even when no one was listening or maybe that was exactly what made it so weird, but it helped and that was all what mattered. He managed to do exactly that; He sat up, breathed in and out deeply a couple of times, fought the last bit of dizziness dominating his body and made his way over to the bathroom, maybe not in the way he wanted to, but it was alright. He was crawling, slowly, carefully, but still bumping into one of the shelves in his hallway, cussing under his breath as he could already feel that he would end up with a bruise on his left shoulder. He was in a lot of pain actually, not only his shoulder hurting badly now, but his whole body. Still, he had to get into the tub, he had to get everything off his body, the dirt, the sweat, the cum and this smell he was giving off constantly, something that scared the shit out of him, what Kibum told him, was not that practical either. He knew he somehow had to calm down and think about something else, but how in the world would he be able to do so?  
Well, somehow he at least already managed to reach his small bathroom and prepare everything for his bath to the point where he opened the faucet to let hot water fill the bathtub while he was resting on the cold tiles in front of it, arms crossed on the rim, watching the water in trance.  
He didn’t know whether it felt like time was flying by or was much slower than usual, but something about it was not feeling right, his whole head was not feeling right as he was still in the middle of a conflict, a debate with himself on how to feel about the happenings. He wondered, what was Kibum doing now, was he feeling just as bad or was he happy? Did he even care? Should Jonghyun care? Should he be happy, should he think about the possibly positive outcome this could have, something so unrealistic and silly when he considered Kibum’s overall distant behavior or should he give in to the little spark of hope that told him not to give up and keep on fighting for what he wanted.  
Then again, Jonghyun wondered, what did he want? The answer was probably coming to his mind way too quickly for his liking and the conflict started all over again.  
There was this part of him which was already drawn to the sinful, to what Kibum made him experience, to the closeness, the intimacy, all these things he always wished for and thought he could surely never have in his undercover life. Another side of him was thinking realistically. There was no way that they were soulmates, so why on earth should Kibum stay close to him, why would he want to do that? There were no benefits other than fun, but the feeling of guilt attached to it was not worth it.  
Jonghyun was scared, scared to get hurt, afraid to be too naive, what he thought he was not, but that surely changed in a matter of seconds as he recalled how he acted not too long ago in company of a stranger who surely did not harm him, but.. still harmed him in ways not even Jonghyun understood.  
Jonghyun was mad, furious about his stupidity, this naivety and neediness, something he couldn’t do anything about at this point, something he now had to live and deal with. It was frustrating and his mind rattled, head thumping and chest tightening as he was continuing to drown in this seemingly never ending sea of frustration.

 

...

 

With Jonghyun’s jacket over his left arm, right hand playing a bit with it, feeling the fabric, Kibum slowly made his way back home, into the woods, somewhere no human soul would ever dare to go. As he thought about it that moment, it was quite funny to him. Barely anyone ever, apart from his pack members, was brave enough to walk that deep into an almost unknown forest. He could understand though. In a world of people telling each other legends and fearing the unknown, it was more than reasonable to stay away from anything that they associated with danger. Well, better for the majority of them, because whenever someone got lost in the forest, and ended up being spotted by exactly what they were fearing so much, their life was pretty much over already.  
He loved that, he loved how calm the forest was, the nature, so untouched by civilization. He despised the humans, felt proud to be what he was and frowned upon Jonghyun who seemingly lived with these humans.  
He didn’t understand, but was yet not in the position to judge. It was fascinating though, seeing ‘one of them’ live in such an unusual way, actually him just being there in general. He wasn’t from this area of the country, he surely didn’t smell like he belonged to any pack Kibum ever encountered in his life and it was quite a few by then. Scary, how he was able to remain mostly unnoticed by everyone.  
Kibum was the first one to make out a change of scents years ago, felt suspicious, but couldn’t point out what on earth could give off this significant smell. It wasn’t an unpleasant one, a really nice one to be honest and maybe that was why some, to this day, won’t believe Kibum when he talks about his discovery.  
“Jonghyun..”  
Kibum hummed after he softly spoke, let each syllable of Jonghyun’s name roll over his lips in a slow manner.  
It felt strange, unpleasant almost to say this name, but when being with him, Kibum forgot and got used to this feeling so quickly. It almost felt.. unnatural to him, like, this was not anything he should feel, that Jonghyun’s name was one he shouldn’t know.  
He still didn’t understand where his worries originated from. He obviously didn’t have to fear Jonghyun one bit. As noticed and noted earlier, this particular omega was extremely weak. He didn’t even know how to defend himself, didn’t know how to fight, didn’t even want to fight...  
He simply gave himself to Kibum, the probably most natural thing he could have done in this situation, in his state of existence, but it yet threw Kibum off.  
Something just.. didn’t add up.  
Although he couldn't shake off the unsettling feeling, it felt useless to think further about it at that point. He was there to protect this precious man, his mate. He had responsibilities and found a liking in the forbidden. The alpha male quickly forgot about his thoughts from before after raising Jonghyun’s jacket up to his face to smell it, inhaling his scent deeply and almost causing himself to get lost in a drug like state of mind. He didn’t like to be close to someone now, kept in mind that he wanted to wait for his soulmate, but he had to admit that he was tempted to act like other people of his pack, wanted to experience things, too. For him, it was clear that his soulmate was already born, around his age probably, maybe younger, but definitely not older, he thought. It wouldn’t make sense. He didn’t know where or who he was, but he existed and he was eager to find him. For a brief moment, as Kibum thought about it, he noticed something. For the first time in his life he actually paid attention to how the aura of his soulmate felt. Soft, flowery, tender... so angelic so... untypical for a male. Kibum wondered, maybe his soulmate wasn’t a guy after all? He chuckled. It could make sense, but for him, as someone who was way too much into boys, it almost sounded silly. Who knew what fate held for him. He wasn’t feeling negatively about this newly discovered possibility at all, it was his soulmate after all. How could he ever feel bad about that person?  
His mind shifted back to Jonghyun in a matter of seconds, repeating his words to himself. He didn’t feel negatively about his soulmate at all, no, but he started to wonder why all of a sudden he got rid of all his morals and was so much into this stranger he just fucked. Even the thought of him doing that with him sent shivers down his spine. He had sex with Jonghyun instead of killing him. Nothing like that ever occurred before. Usually, he was the strong one mentally and physically, but he had to admit that Jonghyun pretty much drained parts of his mental strength and made him give in to something he himself didn’t quite expect to happen.  
He could feel that type of energy again now after his senses got clouded by this nice and fresh smell of the man he couldn’t stop thinking about.  
Maybe he should really let his mind rest. Kibum’s mind felt foggy, heavy. He thought way too much, he always did. Maybe, he should really just let things happen. He knew he would return this jacket to Jonghyun no matter what crazy scenery he would start to picture in his head. Kibum would visit Jonghyun again, check if he's okay, talk and maybe more. After everything he still liked the idea of having fun with this man until the very moment he would meet his soulmate. He was sure that the latter would never be mad at him for this, he felt it in their aura. Forgiving, loving, accepting... They were all this and so much more and as much as Kibum didn’t like the thought of them getting involved with someone else, he, once again, wasn’t in the position to judge.  
It felt like the perfect plan to him. He was feeling so extremely needy for so long already, staying away from anyone was already hard for him. There were many opportunities for him already to lose his virginity, but he never.....  
Yet another realization

hit him, hard, really hard this time. He just...

 

...

 

“I lost my virginity to him... “ Jonghyun mumbled to himself after sitting in the bathtub for a while already, the warmth happily helping to calm down his muscles completely. He wasn't shaking anymore, didn’t feel cold nor weak or by any means tensed. He felt relaxed physically, luckily, but his mind was still in the same state as before.  
The more he thought about the happenings, the dirtier he felt and with every passing minute the sympathy for his own feelings and actions decreased rapidly. He knew he couldn’t fight his needs, the normal, hormonal functions of his body, but it was still a reason for him to be mad at himself, feel frustrated. He knew it wasn’t the right thing to do, he shouldn’t hate or blame himself for what had happened. It wasn’t his fault, but it sure felt like it was and his distanced and rational way of thinking was not something he had access to that time.  
It was late at night and the things that happened were too severe for him to think about all of this in a proper way. All he could do was paying attention to his feelings. The ones of guilt, the feeling of being filthy, wronged, stupid for not provoking whoever he just met. Once again, now that he was suffering so much again, in a way he never experienced before and couldn’t describe in words, he wondered why he didn’t use he chance to finally leave this planet. He was scared after all, scared that his pack would search for him in any way, find him, knowing that his fate wouldn’t be anything close to pleasant as soon as that would happen, but he didn’t feel the need to worry when being with Kibum.  
No, strangely enough, he felt safe in the presence of this person and not only his knowledge about Kibum’s strength and the position in his pack was the reason for that. There was something else. What, was still a mystery and he wasn’t sure if he would ever find out why it was that way, but maybe he didn’t need to.  
It somehow felt silly to him to think about all of this in such a negative manner. Kibum was nice to him after all, why was he doubting him and his intentions so much? Why wasn’t he just admitting that he enjoyed having sex with a damn gorgeous man? It was unexpected, for sure, but why would that define whether something was good or bad?  
He didn’t feel like he was ready, yes, but maybe that was what needed to happen, maybe he would have never agreed to this once he would have been prepared. Maybe, just maybe, this would end in something beautiful. Jonghyun was hopeful. He wanted to get to know Kibum more, no matter how scared he was of him. He didn’t have to lose much, apart from a life he, most of the time, didn’t feel like living. He finally had someone in his life who could take care of him in many ways, sexual or not. Finally there was someone to understand him, not a human who would freak out about Jonghyun’s bodily functions, the only thing that really made a difference. He always had mixed feelings about it, relationships, he wanted one, but it was simply impossible for him to be in one with a human. Now, he had someone who knew everything about his body. Jonghyun would never have to explain and risk getting hurt, risk getting caught, killed or even worse, used for experiments or anything like that. Put in one of these Zoo’s he hated with all his heart, treated like many of these poor and innocent animals which humans used for many reasons, tortured and locked up. He was safe now. Yes, that was why he felt so great around Kibum, right? Jonghyun hoped he just found the real explanation behind his feelings, hoping that Kibum really was no harm to him and wouldn’t use him, trick him into thinking he would be fine, but then cheat on him.  
Jonghyun felt desperate, still too unsure about his new mate.  
Hopefully, he thought, Kibum would return soon so he could get to know him better, because until then the alpha seemed really distant. There was something strange keeping the two apart, something he couldn’t define at all, couldn’t sense, see or smell, only feel in the way they reacted to each other. It bothered him, he wanted it to go away, vanish and let them be, but he didn’t know how to get rid of it.  
A heavy sigh passed through his lips as he stretched out his hand to get his favorite, peach scented shower gel, eyes staring at the tiled wall right in front of him, not focusing on anything as his mind continued to wander.  
How old was Kibum? Did he already find his soulmate? Would he still need to figure out who it was? Did something happen to them? Was he too young to know?  
Jonghyun was confused, clueless on this topic, but he wanted to find out, had to find out to understand what exactly was keeping them apart, because maybe.. Maybe it was his soulmate who was the reason for their distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the update? thanks for reading <3 comments are appreciated <3  
> (sorry for mistakes as always)


End file.
